1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to an organic light emitting diode device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode device capable of simplifying a process and improving luminous efficiency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of multi-media, the importance of a flat panel display (FPD) has been increased. To satisfy the demand, various displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting diode device have been put to practical use.
Particularly, the organic light emitting diode device is a self-emissive device which represents fast response speed of 1 millisecond (ms) or less and low power consumption. Further, since the organic light emitting diode device has an excellent viewing angle, the organic light emitting diode device is beneficial as a moving picture display medium regardless of the size of a device. In addition, since the organic light emitting diode device may be manufactured at a low temperature and a manufacturing process thereof is simple based on an existing semiconductor process technique, it is spotlighted as a next-generation flat panel display.
The organic light emitting diode device includes a cathode, an anode and an organic emission layer interposed between the cathode and the anode. An electron provided from the cathode is combined with a hole provided from the anode at the emission layer to form an exciton. The exciton is transited into a ground state from an excited state, thereby emitting light.
The organic light emitting diode device has been developed as various structures. Among them, a white organic light emitting diode device has been developed as a stack structure of a red emission layer, a green emission layer, and a blue emission layer or a stack structure of a yellow-green layer and a blue emission layer. However, the white organic light emitting diode device represents low color purity and a high driving voltage and in which productivity is reduced.